


"Ideal Partner"

by genderfluids



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Hinata and kageyama are here if you squint, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, MILD LANGUAGE SORRY, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate AU, jk they'all probably come in around chapter 6, more tags soon i cant think, rewrite!!, this story mainly focuses on TsukkiYama uwu, tsukishima and yama don't know each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluids/pseuds/genderfluids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soul mate<br/>ˈsōl ˌmāt/<br/>noun<br/>noun: soulmate<br/>---a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.<br/>[Originally was Soulmates?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my grammar mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually starting the story now and ???? This story reached 3000 hits??? Holy shit guys,,,Thank you all so much! Since I have a lot more free time than I did before i can actually update more!! Anyways, Thank you all soso much and I hope you enjoy!

Only  _real_ lucky people meet their soulmates, But Tsukishima Kei; Being the negative shit he was; never gave a single  _shit_ about finding his soulmate. 

A person who was made "just for him?" no  _fucking_ thank you. Although, He can't lie when he said he spends hours going through the 'soulmate' threads on reddit to read about other peoples discovery, about them finally being able to see colors while still enjoying time with their soulmates.

Tsukishima would  _never_ admit that he yearned for the feeling of staring at the person made for you, with their bright shiny colorful eyes or the feeling of actual happiness when you hold the person you love most, the person god created for you and you only, while they smiled and held you even tighter.

Tsukishima quietly wished that he could find the person who would make his world burst into lovely arrays of colors instead of this depressing shade of greys he saw everywhere.

 

He would always get excited about the stories his older brother would tell about his experience with soulmates and how it felt to see colors, seeing that he only met his soulmate at 17 years old.

"Kei, one day you will be like me!" The oldest would always exclaim, "You will find the person who was chosen for you and you will be thankful for everything she does for you!" He would always encourage Kei to be more active and to go "find that lucky lady!" but, unfortunely, Akiteru lied just like before. 

 

Kei is now almost 17 and has decided that maybe, just maybe, he would never find his soulmate. Of course, he had a bit of hope in him but now that he's in his third year of high school he just gave up wishing and settled with the fact he'll have to die seeing ugly grayscale, just like his mother.

 

but he wasn't alone. He had a friend -more like girlfriend?-  that he has know since the beginning of time. She was short and had hair longer than most girls. She had a very unpleasant personality, mostly because she was loud and Tsukishima didn't really enjoy it, but she had her good things about her. Like, she was an awesome cook, She knows everything about everybody and she didn't have a soulmate either.

They met when they both were five years old and they lived next door to each other. Tsukishima would always play with her even though she gave him a headache 24/7. They bonded over how stupid the idea of soulmates were and how they will never meet their soulmates and just stay together forever, even though that is impossible.

So, during their last year of middle school, they made a pact. They promised to stay together and date each other until they both find their soulmate. 

 

Even though Tsukishima isn't particularly happy with the fact he can't see colors, he is content with the fact that he has a loving supporter.

 

But that is all about to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or anything you want to talk about feel free to message me on Tumblr!   
> @Kyoukass


	2. Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you could tell, I had hardcore writers block and i had no idea how to introduce my lovely boy.  
> also double update today bc im feeling dangerous haha.  
> dont forget to leave a comment because it gives me motivation to write!  
> and leave kudos if you feel like it.

Yamaguchi Tadashi always loved the idea of soulmates.

Finding someone who was made for you. Someone who will love you no matter what. 

Someone who will ignore your flaws and treasure you.

but Yamaguchi didn't have that.

He knew he didn't. 

 

Ever since he was ten people all around him had found their soulmates and were already happy. Everyone except for him. 

He always sat on the swings, alone, and watched the other kids play with their soulmates with lit up faces and it made him feel sad. He would gently kick the rocks near the swings as he wished for a beautiful, charming person to walk up to him and just magically be his soulmate. but thats not how the world works.

When he turned thirteen he completely stopped making eye contact with people and he cut himself off from the world. Maybe if he didn't make eye contact with people than maybe then he wouldn't get his hopes up. like always. 

 

He eventually met a beautiful girl named Yachi, who he was pretty convinced was his soulmate until he found out that she already has a soulmate who is another beautiful girl so they became close friends.

Yamaguchi became pretty okay with the fact that he was now in his final year of high school and had no clue who his soulmate was.

everything was okay, for once.

until he actually met his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try to write more often, ive just had bad writers block.  
> also i posted this without previewing it so,,,,, haha


	3. Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im so productive today.   
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> Please leave comments it fuels my motivation.  
> also kudos if you feel like it.

After many minutes of Kimishima-Sensei talking about global warming, I heard the lunchbell ring and the loud scraping of chairs soon after. I got up slowly and remembered to grab my waterbottle before walking out of the classroom behind some noisy students. As I walked to classroom 3-2 I saw the familiar figure of a small girl. I walked up beside her and shifted my feet. "Let's go." I said to her as soon as I reached her. She quickly turned her head and frowned.  

"Ugh. Just give me a sec. I'm doing something" She said as she continued to tape up a poster for a dancing program in the city. She stepped to marvel at her work and nodded. "Yep. That's good. Now let's go." She said happily picking her bento off the floor and wrapping her arm around mine. I groaned internally and walked down the hallway to the courtyard.  She talked about how she started working at the dance studio and had to advertise about a sale on tadpoles? or was it tap shoes? I wasn't listening. Oh well.

We finally made it to the courtyard and looked around for a free bench. She gently bounced a rubber ball she had in her pocket as we searched.

"i'm telling you that there are no free benches around and that we should just eat back in the classroom. I said, fully irritated as we walked around the yard two times. She bounced the ball again, louder than last time. "And I said no! It's a nice day and we should spend it out here." She argued back, looking around.

We walked near a narrow walkway that had flowers around both sides and a bench with two people sitting ahead of us and another bench where a girl was reading a book a few feet away. "We could sit with Kyu-chan! I don't think she would mind." She thought out loud motioning to the quiet girl with a book. "Hamine, I am not sitting with someone I don't know." I mumbled taking a peek at the girl. She looked at me and groaned loudly. "You're never happy!" She yelled, tossing her ball at the gate and watched as it flew and hit the boy who sat on the bench ahead of us.

We watched him fall off the bench in pain and the small girl beside him jump up and wave her hands in panic. Hamine covered her mouth and quickly, while grabbing my hand, raced over to the poor injured dude who layed behind the bench on the grass and the panicked girl. 

Hamine dropped my hand as soon as we were near the other two and crouched near the boy. "I am so sorry. Do you want me to take you to the nurse or something?" She asked carefully helping the boy sit up. He had his eyes close as he sat up and rubbed his head, carefully moving the hair from his face. He had a slight frown as he looked down at the grass. "No, I'm fine." He answered looking up at the panic stricken small girl. "Yachi, I am fine. Please don't die and calm down." He said calmly, running a hand through his hair.

Hamine stood up and brushed her legs off. "Welp. I'm Osaka Hamine and i'm in room 3-2. and this." She gestures towards me with a smile on her face. "is my bff, Tsukishima Kei who is in class 3-4." I ignored the introduction and looked away to stare at a bird. I heard ruffling, which I guess was the boy standing up. 

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi and that's Yachi Hitoka. We're both in room 3-3." The boy answered and I looked back at the girl, Yachi I presume, who now was handing Hamine her ball. "You don't have to worry about that accident. He gets hit with balls all the time." Yachi giggled and stood beside Yamaguchi. 

"Yachi-" He said shifting his eyes until we made eye contact. 

A burst of pain ran through the back of my eyeballs quickly, causing me to pull my glasses off and rub my sore eyes but just as fast as it came, it disapeared.

"Hey, Tsukishima? Are you okay?" Hamine asked beside me, lightly patting my shoulder. I pulled my glasses on and blinked a few times. "just peachy." i answered finally content with my focus.

I looked up at Yachi as she stared at me in concern, her blue eyes widened slightly.

wait. blue eyes?

I blinked again and this time looked at Yamaguchi, who also looked surprised. I scanned his face and looked at the freckles that littered his tan skin and i felt my eyes widen.

"Guys?" I heard Hamine ask beside of Yachi. Yamaguchi turned red and looked at Yachi, Hamine and back at me.

"I- Uh- I" He stuttered embrassingly while looking everywhere but my face. 

The warning bell rang and his face filled with happiness. "I- Uh I have to go. See you later, Tsukishima?" He said it like a question directed at me and quickly ran away after grabbing his empty bento. 

Yachi stared at him and then at me. "Yeah...Um...It was nice meeting you two. Have a good rest of the day!" She said bowing slightly and quickly walking up to Yamaguchi.

Hamine grabbed my arm and led me away to the entrance. "What the hell was that?" She asked almost mad, her halfway full bento in her other hand nearily spilling a hundred times. 

I looked around at the bland school hallway and the students walking to their class. 

 

"I...think Yamaguchi is my soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i made their meeting pretty early bc i couldn't think of what else to put after their intros so,,,, the next chapter is yamaguchi's pov. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this almost as much as I did writing it,


End file.
